Masked Boy in the Window
by Operaphantomgrl
Summary: Erik's story as a child, my version. My very first Phanfic! I wrote it a few years ago so bare with me.


The Masked Boy in the Window

By Ella Harris

Abelia awoke in a cold sweat. She could hear singing, not just normal singing though. This singing was very different; it was beautiful and sad at the same time. "Where is it coming from?" she thought. She rushed out of bed and to the window. She could see a light coming from the upstairs window of the house across the street, the masked boy's window.

The next morning she woke up to bird's singing. "Did that really happen?" she wondered. She jumped out of her four-poster bed. She changed out of her nightclothes and into her day clothes. She brushed her long dark brown hair and tied it back into a ponytail. Next she put on her shoes and stood in front of her full-length mirror. She had rosy cheeks and light blue eyes. She was tall for being thirteen in 1845. She had fine hands and a thin beautiful face.

"Abelia, come down for breakfast," her mother squawked.

She looked at her self one more time in front of the mirror. Then she hurried down the stairs, her hair flowing behind her.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she could smell her mothers eggs and bacon sizzling on the stove. Her mother wasn't the prettiest of sites. She was chubby and always had here hair up in a bun. Whenever she cooked her fingers would swell up and she was constantly cooking.

"Your breakfast is on the table dear," she announced.

"Thank you, mama,"

Abelia sat down at their table and began to eat her eggs. After her first bite her face became scrunched up like a raisin.

"Mama, did you add anything to these eggs?" she asked.

"Yes, my darling. I added a touch of vinegar. Do you like it?"

"Yes mama." She said taking a big gulp. " Oh, I'm going to be late. Bye mama."

Abelia got her lunch and books and ran out of the house. She kept running until she made it to her schoolyard just in time to hear the bell ring.

After school was over, she and her best friends, Gemma and Delmare, were walking home when Delmare asked, " Did you hear singing last night?"

"You heard that too," Gemma asked as her eyes becoming larger.

"Yes it was interesting." Delmare said. "Did you hear it Abelia?"

"I think so. I also think I know where it was coming from."

Delmare and Gemma stopped in their tracks. They turned and looked at her. Then they started laughing.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Everyone knows where the singing comes from silly," Gemma answered. "It comes from the masked boy's window. If you ask me, it's scary to think that the wealthiest man in the village has a disfigured child."

"I heard that he is a warlock and puts evil spells on people who look up to his window," Delmare declared.

"Look there is his window," Gemma pointed out, and then quickly turned around.

Delmare did the same thing.

"What's the matter?" Abelia asked.

"Don't look! He might see you," Gemma said.

"There's nothing to worry about," Abelia said putting her hands on her hips.

"Then I dare you to sneak into that house tonight when you hear him singing," Delmare said. "Or are you too scared?"

"Am not! I'll do it. There's nothing to worry about." She announced.

"Well then, I'll give you 10 coins if you make out it of there alive," Delmare announced.

"I as well," Gemma said.

"Deal," Abelia said.

Then Gemma and Delmare left making sure they did not look back.

That night Abelia woke up at a quarter to midnight. She stood by the window waiting for the light to come on in his window. Bong, bong . . . it was midnight. The light came on in his window.

"Guess I've got to go," she thought.

She grabbed her coat for the night had a chill in the air. She raced across the street to his house and went around the back. Then she looked for a way to get in. She spotted a ladder to a window on the second story. She hurried over to the ladder and began to climb. Once she reached the window she opened the window by pulling the handle. The window swung open and she climbed into the room. The room was dark, she felt around in the room. She found a bed and toys on the floor.

"This is his bedroom," she thought.

Then she saw a tiny light in the corner of the room. It was coming from under the door. She inched it open and looked on the other side. There he was sitting on a piano bench playing and singing the most wonderful music. She turned around to leave, leaving the door ajar. She started across the room making sure not to make a sound. Then opened the window and started to climb out. Suddenly a hand came over her mouth and an arm across her chest grabbing her back.

"Don't' fight back," came a strange voice in her ear. Then everything went black.

When the blindfold came off her eyes she could see a tall boy with sandy brown hair. The main thing she noticed right away was his white mask that covered half of his face. He was wearing a tall coat and vest. She tried to get up but she was tied to the chair she was sitting on. He sat down on the piano bench and asked "Why did you sneak in here?"

Abelia looked down ashamed. She was brought up to be a proper lady so she had no choice but to tell the truth.

"My friends dared me to," she answered. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

He got up and walked over to the window. He drew back the drape and looked out. "I've seen you outside before. I've also seen you when you sweep your porch. You know, when you sing it is beautiful," he sighed. "I've also seen you look up to my window but not with fear in your eyes, not like your friends. You look up here with curiosity. Everyone but you looks up to my window with fear." He paused, and then he looked over to where Abelia was. "Oh goodness, I'll untie you."

He came over and knelt down to untie her.

"I'm so sorry. I was just afraid that you would run. My name is Erik Dessler."

"Abelia Carrier," she said.

She walked over to him and asked "Who are you? Why do you stay up here?"

"Those are very good questions," he answered as both of them sat down.

"My father, well, he is scared and embarrassed of me. I also don't need people staring at me when I go out," he said his eyes wondering off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well can I ask one more question?" she asked. He nodded.

"What happened to you? I mean, there are rumors about you but I want to know the truth."

He then went on to tell her about how he was born disfigured and how his mother had died. He told her how he had tried going to school but the other children were scared of him and they were forced to move. He ended saying, "That's why I'm am planning to leave soon. My father is losing business because of rumors here about me. He shouldn't have to suffer."

"What's your plan?" Abelia asked.

"There's a traveling music troupe coming tomorrow and I think I should run away and join it."

"Could I help?" she asked. "Then I could make up for being rude and coming in here. I could get you some supplies," she said.

"If it won't be any trouble," he said.

"No, I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you," she answered.

"Well, then, meet me tomorrow around 10:00 pm by the old oak." He told her.

"Fine," she answered. She looked over at the clock on his piano. It read five a.m. "I've got to go," she announced standing up in a hurry.

"Of course, of course," he said standing as well. "See you later."

"Erik, don't listen to anyone else. You're one of the nicest boys I've ever met." She said smiling.

"Thank you for understanding," he answered.

Abelia snuck right back into her house. The next morning she convinced her mom that she was sick. Then later she said she needed fresh air. She actually went out to the local general store and bought clothes, food, water, and paper for writing music. Then she packed it all in a sack she found in the basement of her house.

That night she again got her coat and snuck out of her house. She got to the old oak a few minutes early. Erik was already there. He had a trunk. She gave him the sack and helped him put it in his trunk. They could hear the church bells ring 10 o'clock.

"Well I have got to go. Thank you." He said. "You have been a wonderful friend." He turned to leave.

"Wait," she shouted. Then she gave him a hug. "Take care Erik," she said.

"Goodbye Abelia," he whispered in her ear. Then he turned and started to walk away.

"Goodbye," she whispered back as he disappeared into the forest. That was the last time Abelia ever saw Erik.

**Author's note:**

**My reading of "The Phantom of the Opera" by Gaston Leroux inspired my story. I tried to imagine the childhood of the Phantom. Many sources I read suggested that the Phantom's real name was Erik. Abelia and her friends are from my imagination.**


End file.
